The Client is Always Right
by izzyisozaki
Summary: Naruto, a top hair stylist and ambitious salon owner, crosses ways with his old classmate - the prick - Sasuke. AU. In progress. Have no idea where I'm going with this.
1. Chapter 1

For Emily [NF]

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Another busy day, another buzzing hairdryer. Naruto Uzumaki stood over a lean yet curvacious female that wearily stared into the mirror in front of her.

"God, are you _done_?" The girl sighed.

"Just a minute…" he murmured.

_Too bad the last minute has turned into over an hour! _Sakura crossed her legs haughtily in her seat, yet she would never go elsewhere for a hair-cut. Her childhood friend Naruto – who happened to be the owner of the salon – was the best hairdresser she could ever ask for. Sometimes Ino reminded Sakura that she could do just as well even for free, but who let one's 'rival' cut their hair? Well technically Ino was her bestfriend too – but priorities come first. And Sasuke Uchiha was definitely her first priority.

Like to other numerous females everywhere, she frowned to notice. The salon was amazingly crowded today, all because a certain Uchiha was scheduled to have his hair cut at noon. Sakura, was in clear advantage however. Due to her friendship with the owner, she got an exclusive reservation that was just a seat away from Sasuke! Too bad she was still stuck there long after he left because Naruto still had his hands in her hair. The rich heir to the Uchiha & Co did not want his cut by anyone but the top hairstylist (though he sometimes made an exception for Neji) saying he would be back in an hour to have it done. Talk about a failed opportunity! If only Sasuke-kun had stayed – at least she would have something interesting to occupy her eyes with, not that Naruto wasn't a nice view—that thought ends there.

With a sudden gasp of triumph Naruto whipped off Sakura's cover, while she had been totally absorbed in her thoughts. Her green eyes dilated a little and she looked around in the mirror.

Well, I guess it was worth the wait, she eyed her reflection conspicuously. Preening herself of the remnant hair trimmings she reached for her purse and turned back to thank Naruto. He was reluctantly stacking his numerous utensils in their holders as if it were an absolute hassle.

"What's with the lousy mood, Naruto?" Sakura inquired.

"Need you ask? I have to cut the hair of a prick next," he let out lowly.

Sakura frowned at the mental images she was receiving and snuffed.

"Since when you have problems with your clients?"

"I don't. I just have problems with total pricks," Naruto concluded as he dropped the last pair of scissors inside the plastic container facing towards her.

Sakura eyebrows knit in a furrow as she listened to Naruto complain about who she knew was definitely Sasuke-kun.

"All the goo-goo eyes whenever he comes in here…I bet he's an attention-whore."

"Maybe he isn't that bad if you get to talk to him more," she chipped in while putting on her red coat as she headed to the front desk.

Naruto nearly burst out laughing at 'talk'. Talk was not something he could ever see Sasuke doing, at least with him. Every time the cocky bastard came in he would just look at Naruto in an apathetic stare, as if he was supposed to belly dance for him or something.

"Sure, with his great social skills!" he sneered, passing a paper to Sakura.

Sakura pushed her hair back behind her ear and bent over to sign her receipt to realize she must have been given a heavy discount - pink hair dying was bound to make it go over the standard price.

"Sorry you didn't get to bask in the presence of your prince-charming today," he smirked.

Sakura gave a small smile and nudged him (to common mortals it may have been seen as punching) on the shoulder.

"That's okay, I still had a frog one instead," she grinned deflecting Naruto's sour face.

"Tch. At least they're gentle creatures!"

Sakura laughed as she walked out the door, quickly making a turn down the street to reach her office. They had grown up together in the same neighborhood and Naruto had crushed on her since as long as he could remember. Not that it was too much avail – she definitely had a thing for pale, douchebag brunets. He was sure even a pansy like Sai would have a better chance than he ever would.

That was okay. He still had her hair.

Almost lost in his thoughts spikes of jet-black entered his peripheral vision and he quickly forgot about Sakura's pink strands.

Okay, so he would admit the guy had great hair. Didn't mean he had to like him.

"Good afternoon."

_It speaks! _Naruto nodded and led the brunet to water basin chair in a separate room away from all the not-so-subtlely gazing women. All those lust-ridden eyes pointed in his direction made him feel uneasy.

"You might want to take off your jacket," the blond suggested to Sasuke as he turned on the water.

The brunet slowly undid a few buttons and slipped out of his jacket, putting it on the hanger as he sat down in the black chair, _looking too much like one of those runway models_ Naruto thought peering up while he rinsed his hands.

When the former sat down he tipped his head back with both hands and began to spray the water through his hair. During the process the brunet's eyes would always be closed, barely alternating his expression (if that word could even be used for an Uchiha). When he did the shampooing it was often a little messy so he would slip his fingers down the other's neck to brush away the soap with a rinsed hand. From the outside some may have been amazed to know this was one of the town's most reputed hairdressers. From afar it could seem like he was fondling someone, not that the scenario was that believable if it were Uchiha Sasuke involved. As he began to massage into the thick, soapy hair he could have swore, if Uchihas actually _changed_ expressions, that Sasuke was particularly enjoying it. Whenever he rubbed further down near a tattoo of what looked like swirling magatamas he would amusingly notice how dimples formed near the other's lips.

This was somewhat odd, but he suddenly felt like plunging abruptly down into the guy's neck using Uzumaki's "magic touch"; to see what reaction it would make, on someone who always had an impassive face. He could see Sasuke flinching already and evil Naruto was kicking him to do it.

So he did.

His jaw nearly dropped when Sasuke's back slightly arched off the chair instigating a gasp to escape from his mouth – it lasted only a few seconds though, before angry cobalt eyes were piercing his gaze.

"What are you, a masseur? Stick to my head!" he spat leaning back into the chair..

"Right…." Naruto replied, still dazed.

_Uchiha couldn't have been…by that. _Naruto's mind filled with theories as he now monotonously rubbed Sasuke's scalp. He eventually proceeded to rinse the black strands of hair, still trying to shrug off what happened before. Rubbing the brunet's head with a towel and dropping it on his shoulders Naruto began to lead him out of the door when an arm thrust in front of him, blocking the exit.

"Does this salon offer massaging? I'd like to take one."

Naruto quirked eye eyebrow at the sudden request but imagined that was just how great his hands were.

"Yeah, we do. Though Neji is not here today and he's undoubtedly the best..."

"That's fine. You can give me one. Preferably now, I had a tennis match yesterday and my muscles are still sore."

Naruto wondered what the hurry could be, he could do it just as well after, sore muscles or not. He actually did dry haircuts but it was routine to always blow-dry the client's hair before he started. Plus it just seemed sudden to ask for a massage right now.

"I'm willing to pay an extra for the inconvenience…" Sasuke added.

He probably would have insisted on getting the hair done first, but "the rich customer is always right."

"Fine, take off your clothes," Naruto replied dryly.

Squatting to grab a blue towel from the shelf Sasuke was already half-undressed by the time he stood up. Somehow taken by surprise, he almost could not help feeling a little lucky. Just outside the room were tons of girls who would have killed to be in there and he could see why – the bastard's body was _flawless_. He'd seen Neji, Sai, hell even Gaara in the shower once, but none had such curves carved into a slim, muscular body. It almost made him want to stare a little—oh holy crap no he interrupted into his thoughts. Swiftly passing him to hand over the new towel, Naruto pulled a sheet over the low padded counter on the other side of the room, soon motioning for Sasuke to lie down. With only a skimpy towel wrapped around him, the Uchiha somehow looked less stuck up – almost vulnerable. Evil Naruto started nagging him again. And if he gave Mr. Impassable the best massage _ever_? He snickered to himself while he poured some oil on his hands. Inspecting the pale body from head to toe, Naruto decided to start from the bottom. As Sasuke laid there passively on his stomach, Naruto began the administrations on his feet.

Feeling a little awkward, Sasuke almost forgot to breathe, trying to distract himself as the hands rubbed his skin slowly. When he suddenly felt them move up his leg he felt his heart-rate increase. Maybe he made a mistake wanting to be alone with Uzumaki, the Namikaze Salon owner. It had been six years since both graduated from the same high school and three since the place was opened. Ever since he had been drawn to Naruto's business. The latter had a surprising sense of enterprise. For an entrepreneur like Sasuke, it almost made him envy him. Naruto had started from scratch, with very few collaborators, and his company was already a leading chain. He never imagine the idiot he got into brawls with everyday in 10th grade was now massaging his ass…wait, what—

Strong fingers prodded his sides, reaching under what little the towel covered. The question of how that moron was able to reach so far with his fingers occurred to him before he began to mentally unravel. Seeing Naruto's shadow shift behind him he soon felt palms digging into his shoulders. Back and forth between relatively fast and slow the hands drifted with utter ease, occasionally making long strokes all the way down his back. His head was spinning when Naruto told him to rollover. Holding his towel he idly turned upright just to find Naruto hovering above him. Not having time to process the vision the blond's hands were on his chest, assaulting his muscles. He could feel his body heating up while the blond steadily massaged each spot. Now a bit sweaty, Naruto was contracting his arms. He edged closer, warm fingers slipping around Sasuke's neck and with one deft movement the other hand probed his back, clenching tightly. The soothing relief made the brunet purse his lips and close his eyes.

Sasuke felt himself loosen and was now incredibly…aroused. Not wanting to be "noticed" he opened his mouth in order to say he was fine until a pair of lips stopped him. Frozen, it only took some moments for instinct to kick in until he was kissing them back. Grabbing Naruto's tan face in his hands he brushed at gold strands to feel the skin soft under his fingers.

Beginning to slowly suck on his lips, Naruto cut off every syllable Sasuke tried to form, plundering his mouth with a skilful tongue. Relishing in the novelty, he craved for more, but before he could even thrust between the other's legs every stimulation stopped. Opening his eyes he caught a glimpse of the blond heaving, with a lost look on his face. Sitting up from the counter, he tightened the towel securely and jolted towards him, who was already heading for the door. Grasping one of his arms Sasuke pulled the man back roughly, pushing him into the nearest wall, inhibitions lost.

"Remember that time on the terrace, Naruto…?" he breathed into his ear, feeling goose bumps rise up on the other's skin. From there he licked a path down the blond's jaw-line, feeling a moist hand run over his back.

"You bastard."

Naruto pulled out with a jerk, pushing him into the table. Soon Sasuke was sitting on it while the former pushed open his legs, spreading him on the table and tearing his towel off. Unzipping the blond's pants he frantically unbuttoned the pair of orange boxers, taking his own erection as soon he finished. After a short exchange of anticipating looks, Naruto came down so they slid together into a gradual frenzy. He felt every detail burn into his skin while the other slammed onto him, until he was coming and moaning and kissing him…

Sasuke woke up from his daydreaming when Naruto slapped him lightly on the face saying he was finished. Feeling hot and disturbed and exceedingly _disappointed_, he threw his clothes back on hiding his "problem" while Naruto proceeded to wash his hands. When Naruto had begun to massage the cervical area he had fallen into a light slumber, and he could not believe what a shameless fantasy he had been—

"Can I do your hair now?" Naruto questioned in a strangely calm voice.

Sasuke nodded and went to sit face back in front of the vanity mirror. Naruto did not waste any time and was already blow drying his already half-dried hair before asking what haircut he wanted. He was pretty sure the other knew already but he replied all the same.

"What you like."

Naruto always took this answer with a frown as if he would be held responsible if did not meet Sasuke's terribly high standards. He began cutting anyway and after a good half hour he was done, not counting all the time that was spent on gel, hair spray, snipping, and making long-distance observations…

It was a bit shorter than usual but it looked a lot more refreshing that way. He smirked in the mirror at Naruto and got up to leave the room with a good afternoon, not failing to ignite the latter's annoyance as he was always pleased to see. Before he opened the door though, he added, "I might need another massage session next week at the same time, just at my place, you can choose the day." Before Naruto could object Sasuke already had closed the door. He rolled his eyes and made a note to ask Hinata to arrange the appointment for him next week.

He just had no idea what awaited him.

"SATURDAY! You're telling me that prick has no other time this week except during my day off?"

Hinata timidly lifted her clipboard to her nose and confirmed.

"Well, I'll make sure it's an hour well-spent," he seethed and continued to hack a middle-aged man's white hair, "I'll stretch him out so much he will think twice before booking me on that day again."

That Saturday morning (well, afternoon for anyone else) he got up and flexed his hands and legs, already demising what terrible positions he would force Sasuke to do. Grabbing a piece of bread and spreading some orange jam on it he sat down at the kitchen table still messy with last night's dinner plates. Living alone, he didn't really care to always keep neat—or ever keep neat. His mind drifted to the last session and already he was feeling a little shifty. Giving the Uchiha a massage had not been totally unpleasant. Towards the last half of it the former seemed to react to his every touch, squirming and making him think he was watching a Kylie Minogue video (just without the music and an ice man instead of Kylie).

Naruto was not so sure about what Sasuke's intentions were; other than pissing him off the guy did not seem that interested or fond of him – though he sometimes sure had a strange way of acting like it. He glanced at the watch and headed slowly to the bathroom. He could arrive late, not that he ever didn't.

While Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently he stared at his book shelf where his old yearbooks were. High school had been a pain, yet here he was waiting for the biggest pain he could ask for. Uzumaki Naruto. He could not remember the reason they bumped heads in the first place, but eventually it became routine, and rolling in the dirt until one of them gave up was not uncommon. Well, it gave him something to do during break time at least. What was strange was that they were rarely caught by a teacher. In fact he could swear Kakashi-sensei passed by once without a deflection from his Icha Icha novel.

Finally the doorbell rang and Sasuke almost sprinted from his chair—for sport, of course…

When Sasuke opened the door he almost couldn't believe his eyes. Naruto was wearing a sleeveless orange t-shirt and nicely fit, khaki shorts…one thing though…the shirt was really _short_. Naruto reddened a little and starting narrating an entire story about how his asshole friend Sai replaced all his shirts with belly tops for April Fool's taking his wallet too so he couldn't buy anything else to wear that weekend. The brunet tried not to stare at that incredibly toned stomach and let him in. He actually couldn't wait to start, and luckily the blond wanted to proceed immediately.

Naruto told him to just change into some sport shorts, and lie on the mat he brought in the living room. Sasuke put on a cup since he did not want any unpleasant surprises if his lower half took a life of its own. There was just something so wrong about needing to do that though, he did not recall being sensitive to these sort of things – he had been kneaded plenty of times too not much effect other than physical relief.

Today Naruto seemed more determined than last time. He sat down on Sasuke's lower back and applied thumb pressure among both sides of his spine and pressed gentle all the way to his neck. In a smooth, delicate stroke ("effleurage" he heard Naruto say) he applied the massage oil. In one long stroke, he slid his palms down either side to his pelvis, scooping out around Sasuke's hips and back up the sides to the shoulders. He began to hastily rub into his shoulders before stretching his ligaments by bracing against his shoulder caps or backside either with his foot or hand. Sasuke then wondered if he should mention his proposal to Naruto during or after, but he really just wanted to focus on the work in progress.

Wherever Sasuke felt hard or tight, Naruto tackled so mercilessly he almost cried out. Gathering all his willpower to remain quiet, the circular friction of Naruto's fingertips on his knots made him think of what other good use they could be put to. A "prostate massage" for insistence, he smirked to himself. A soft pressure was now applied to an indentation where his spine connected to his skull, increasing steadily. After a bit he was sure it must have an acupressure point because he could feel a questionable energy as result, making him imagine what having sex would have been like with Naruto—and he scowled at himself for having such thoughts. When Naruto flipped him over his eyes were hazy and he would have easily let the blond have his dirty way with him had there been such intention, though he scoffed at the idea of ever letting anyone do that…despite the daydreaming he had last time.

Now the buttocks above his crotch just asked for trouble. By the tenth rub just a notch from a more delicate area he reached his limit. Inverting their positions he tackled Naruto to the side, eyes blazing down on him through black dangling bangs. But as quick as it happened it had ended because the doorbell chimed startling them both, causing him quickly jump up to his utter annoyance. Throwing the door open he saw it to be just a courier wanting him to sign some slip for a package he received. Muttering a salutation he went back to the living room, where Naruto was sitting with his back towards him. Not sure how to approach him he just sat back down on the mat with his knees crossed.

Hearing him sit down Naruto turned and entered a somewhat suspicious state as if Sasuke was going to attack him any moment.

"What are you waiting for, April Fool?"

Naruto grunted and slammed Sasuke down with his hand, causing the air to blow out of him. The brunet glared at him but the blond continued by forcing him to lie on his stomach, so he could then slap his shoulders and do that karate chop-sort of thing. Feeling slightly exhausted after another 20 minutes of pulling and sketching positions he stayed on the floor eagle spread when Naruto got up. Watching the barely half-covered back go in the direction of the bathroom he dropped his eyes and immediately looked up again. Since when he got aroused by anything that wasn't his own hand? He grumbled to himself.

When the blond came back Naruto realized he was no longer wearing even that belly top.

"Hey, care to lend me something socially acceptable so I can walk out the door without racing straight home?"

Sasuke sat up and stared at the blond a moment before replying.

"Okay. Just listen to this deal I have to offer you."


	2. Chapter 2

For Emily [NF]

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

"Leave my business!"

Naruto yelled so loud Sasuke heard pigeons fly away.

"Just for a temporary period. It will be worth the time if you trust me."

Naruto just stood there, while Sasuke, who had thrown on a white t-shirt, sat slouched on the black couch in front of him.

"What's this woman's name again? And why are you asking me?"

The brunet's gaze drifted to the side, towards his mini bar refrigerator next to the wall.

"Take some beer from there."

The blond huffed in defiance but did what the other asked, throwing a _Kirin_ at him. Sasuke scowled as he barely caught it, reaching for the opener on the living room table.

"You probably don't know her anyway," he said snapping the bottle open, "I need someone dependable and cheerful."

Naruto looked a bit surprised, and sipped his _Asahi_.

"I'll pay you one hundred and eighty thousand yen a week."

The blond nearly choked on his drink and looked at Sasuke suspiciously.

"Why so much!" he enquired.

"Because I have another request."

Naruto walked home in his borrowed shirt (marked with Uchiha's symbol) thinking intensely. He had to admit he was tempted into accepting, after all being this Mizu woman's hairstylist for a month could only promote his carrier…but the conditions? Oh hell no, he pulled at his collar. Just…no way! He ran the rest of the way home.

As he reached the door he suddenly remembered Sai had his wallet and there was no ramen left in the kitchen cupboard. "Shit! you're so going to die asshole!" and he fumbled for his keys. Suddenly his phone started to ring and he dug it out his pocket. "Hello?" he replied without checking the caller id.

"Hey."

Naruto grunted when he recognized the voice.

"Hey," he replied sarcastically.

"You don't seem happy to hear me."

"You don't seem to realize your balls have their days counted."

"At least I have them."

Naruto clenched his phone but pretended he didn't hear that.

"So are you gonna do what I asked, or am I going to have to call Gaara?"

"I'll do it. Just make sure Kakashi gets Jiraiya's latest book so he let's me off early."

"Go figure. You're not free after are you?"

"Nope, I don't think it's very safe anyway."

Naruto snickered and looked at his watch.

"Alright. See you later then—and better have my wallet and shirts back when I do," he added before he hung up the phone.

Right when he opened the door and looked into his empty apartment, he remembered Sasuke's request.

"Oh fuck him."

Sasuke heard his bell ringing like mad and posed his book to stand up and open the door, pleased to see a fuming individual in front of him.

"What the hell happened to all my stuff!"

"Don't worry. This is a big house you see, there's plenty of room for it on the second floor. I provided to take care of any inconvenience."

"I didn't even accept your offer yet!"

"I'm just speeding up the process," Sasuke smirked, "You don't even have any money on you anyway. Why not take advantage of my hospitality?"

Naruto was clearly displeased but also too damn tired to even react. He had sprinted all the way from his house to Sasuke's doorstep in rage.

"Who cares," Naruto panted, "That was totally unnecessary!"

Sasuke shrugged and threw him a key with an fan-shaped pendant.

"Make yourself at home."

Naruto frowned but put it in his pocket. He couldn't believe Sasuke just transferred all his stuff there in less than an afternoon – the prick had planned so since the beginning! Not that he could complain about the luxury…still! No one moved his beloved plants or furniture! With that thought in mind he headed to the patio he saw on his way to the bathroom earlier that day, just to notice the bastard also had a pool. It was evening now, so the lights were lit around it, giving it that glow in the dark feel.

"Mind if I take a swim?" he yelled back at Sasuke, sitting in an armchair in the living room.

"Sure, but it's better not to go alone - if you drown I'll need someone else for the job," Sasuke replied behind him.

"Oh piss off! You're lucky I haven't kicked you in the ass!"

"I might as well have you available at all times. My job is stressing and surprisingly you happen to be of good use…" he gibed him further.

"You'll have to beg for my hands to massage you again." Naruto protested.

Sasuke made a sound - which could deciphered as 'hn' - and went to his room for some swimwear. By the time he got back though the blond was already swimming in the pool…naked.

"Na-ruto," Sasuke stammered, "put something on!"

"Who the hell bothers to wear a swimsuit at their place?"

"People who are alone!"

"So? I'm just making myself at home," Naruto sneered. "What, afraid to show what you got?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the challenge and crossed his arms, but after a few moments he proceeded to take off his trunks, throwing them to his left. Quickly slipping into pool, he was getting used to the temperature when two hands pulled his ankles and caused him to lose balance, bringing him face first into the water. When he resurfaced he seethed and wiped his eyes.

"Idiot."

Naruto splashed him and soon the water war was on.

"You moved into Sasuke's place!" Sakura squealed out loud.

Naruto hushed her to be quiet and brought the cell phone back to his ear.

"I'd call it more like being taken hostage, anyway - don't tell anyone - especially Ino! I have no idea why I haven't gone down the fire escape yet, but might as go along with it…_pecunia non olet_. So see you when I'm free –if I'm still alive."

Ending the call Naruto threw his phone on the bed stool that had been placed in front of the bed. Ignoring all the extra furniture, the stuff of his apartment had been rearranged with uncanny precision, and he blushed a little; never had he seen someone go through so much trouble to hire him. Despite the cost of missing for a month or so from his salon and the high quality service he knew he offered, it all seemed like he was being incredibly lavished, aside for the dodgy methods he had to bear. It was almost as if Sasuke was doing him a favor –HA!

Flopping onto the mattress he sunk his face into the pillow, his mind wandered to earlier that afternoon when he was working on Sasuke. What the hell had that tackle been about? He doubt he was doing anything strenuous the moment before the other pounced him. They were a little too old to start socking each other for no reason—okay maybe not but fact was that Sasuke hardly ever initiated a brawl, he used his accursed mouth instead. If he hadn't known what to expect he could almost say Sasuke seemed turned on. His head sunk further into his pillow, he really must have been seeing things.

A few minutes later he heard a knock at the door and called forward. It seemed to be one of the housekeepers since the dressing reminded him of a butler.

"You are wanted downstairs."

Naruto imagined it was for dinner but doubted Sasuke ever seriously wanting to invite him. Getting up he followed the middle-aged man downstairs, who was soon putting on a jacket as if to leave. Despite Sasuke's wealthiness, seemed like he didn't keep his servitude twenty-four/seven – in fact he hadn't seen anyone for almost the entire day.

"Goodnight, Uzumaki-san," and the man made a bow and left before Naruto could ask him anything.

Naruto drifted towards the kitchen but not finding anyone there he went towards the patio. There he saw Sasuke in a apron – no joke – in front of a grill. Before he could process the scene Sasuke turned around and told him to sit down at the table that had been set out. Sasuked turned a steak on the hot grill. He then added vegetables and tofu to a grill wok and placed it on the grate. After five minutes he removed them from the grill and sliced everything into perfect thin strips. Pouring some sauce into into a large frying pan he soon mixed it together with the rest.

Naruto had never eaten a beef sukiyaki in his life (his main source of nutrition being ramen) and he couldn't believe he was having it served from Sasuke. At this point the Uchiha had taken off his apron and thrown it on a chair, sitting in front of Naruto who was still staring at the dish as if it was poisoned.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Sasuke said monotonously while he picked up his chopsticks.

The blond looked up at him but didn't say anything, and Sasuke poured him a glass of sake with one hand before he could even lift the cup. Taking a sip as he slightly faced away from Sasuke, he replaced his glass and took his chopsticks before Sasuke had to ask him again.

Naruto had to admit this business deal was turning out more pleasant than he thought. He mulled at the thought that Sasuke could actually be a good guy. He kept refilling his cup and after a while Naruto totally forgot about feeling awkward about dining with the wealthy heir, and he laughed out loud when he noticed the pun with hair. Sasuke looked puzzled but probably imagined it was the alcohol's doing.

After they were done eating Naruto felt a little tipsy as he followed the brunet back into the house, grabbed a beer, and slumped into the couch next to him, as if he was obliged to be in his company. Some moments passed until the blond put down the bottle.

"Hey."

Sasuke kept looking upwards as he replied.

"What?"

"_You want to sleep with me?"_

For a second Sasuke froze and then he rubbed his forehead as if he hearing things. After a few moments he realized it was a voice from the TV. Naruto had the remote in his hand and was trying to figure out the functions. He grunted and grabbed it from Naruto in order to change channel, who protested saying the program seemed interesting. Zapping until he found some random crime series, he felt the other jamming into his shoulder to continue nagging into his ear. Feeling uneasy he turned to tell Naruto to shut up but the movement just brought the blond closer, who then asked him what shampoo he was using. After refusing to answer the idiot leaned in as if he could find out himself. Lips accidently brushed his neck and Sasuke twitched; it seemed the more he tried to evade the blond the more the other tried to invade his personal space.

Though Sasuke acted reluctant, Naruto easily cornered him into the couch and soon had his hand brushing through the brunet's hair, inhaling the scent. He closed his eyes and held his breath, feeling immobilized although he was the most sober of the two. Fingers stroked slowly down his neck and he felt a lump form in his throat. Not sure if the blond realized what he was doing, he waited.

When Naruto slowly moved off him, just to slip down in front of the couch, Sasuke began to get hard. He had a difficult time imagining Naruto ever making a move on him even if he was drunk off his ass, yet there he was, sitting before him with a mischievous expression on his face. Sasuke eventually sat up in agitation, and Naruto pulled him forward, unceremoniously forcing him onto the floor.

"You know…" Naruto started, "the word shampoo…it derives from a Hindi word, which means 'to massage'..."

Sasuke stared back at Naruto and couldn't help laughing a little at the randomness.

Naruto frowned, but leaned towards Sasuke.

"I like…your shampoo."

Sasuke wasn't sure why, but the remark made him a bit flustered.

"It's just that of the supermarket."

Naruto didn't seem to be listening and slowly got up, heading towards the stair-case which led to his floor. Not wanting Naruto to just collapse onto bed when he got to his room he accompanied him upstairs, persuading him to change out of his clothes. Naruto protested that he wasn't a baby, but let the other help him anyway. When that was done Sasuke turned out the lights and headed downstairs.

It had taken a lot of willpower to resist all Naruto's advances; that guy seriously didn't distinguish body limits under the effect of alcohol. Reaching his room Sasuke undressed and went to bathroom. Looking in the mirror he saw his hair was all ruffled. The vision, so different from his usual appearance, amused him a bit. After he brushed his teeth he slipped off his watch and set the alarm for 7:00, wanting to get a lot done tomorrow.

As he rested in bed he thought about the success of this new promotion strategy. Mei Terumi, leading model of the Mizu company, would be their new face for the fashion campaign.

After fives knocks Sasuke walked into the room, where Naruto was still sleeping like a log. It was already 8:30 and he was tired of waiting for the latter to wake up. All the covers had been rolled around his legs and his boxers were falling. Sasuke gazed for a few moments before he began to shake him awake.

"Naruto, get up."

The blond barely murmured and Sasuke proceeded to take his covers, causing him to actually sit up and open his eyes, grabbing the blankets just to pull Sasuke into the bed along with them.

"Let me sleep or I'll make sure you do!"

Apparently someone was grumpy that morning... Naruto pulled over a mass of bed sheets and laid himself down again, ignoring Sasuke's presence completely. The brunet remained still before he sat up and looked over at the blond, who seemed to be falling asleep again. Well if he was going to put it that way Sasuke would just follow suit, he had low pressure in the morning and definitely wasn't going fight over it.

After about an hour Sasuke was stirred from noises around him and saw the other was finally out of bed. The blond turned his head back, and looking a bit confused his eyes met Sasuke's . It was almost as if he was pretending to act normal as he began to gather his towel for taking a shower. Sasuke got up and headed towards the bedroom door.

"I'm going to make breakfast."

Naruto nodded and went into the bathroom, shutting door behind him.

He needed to jack off, _badly_.

The reasons why were at lost as he took off his shorts and turned on the shower. The water needed some seconds to adjust to the ideal temperature but he jumped in anyway.

Sasuke was…unexpectedly fun to be with. Not only was the latter sought after and adored, his skills were enviable – yet there he had been, napping at Naruto's side and spending his free time with him. As far as he could remember they had never gotten that along. It never seemed to compromise their frequent seeing of each other, but it was enough to give him the impression they weren't the best of friends. Though there were also good things that sometimes went on between them, he still had trouble reconciling himself with Sasuke's recent behavior. And as much as Naruto hated to admit it, he was even finding the brunet to be incredibly attractive – dangerously so.

Shaking his head under the water, Naruto wrapped his hands around his member, and tried not to think of that face in front of his.

Sasuke flipped an egg and took out a plate, wondering if he should fry some bacon as well. Usually he never really bothered to cook breakfast, he was fine with just a coffee and muffin at a café. Luckily he had done some serious shopping the other day. He found it easier to be bothered to prepare something if there was someone else, and he had to confess that he somewhat enjoyed it. Preparing things reminded him of how his mother always provided to the family, making sure everything was in order.

Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs Sasuke placed the silverware on the counter and took some orange juice from the refrigerator. Naruto walked in, wearing nothing other than a pair of jeans, with his hair still wet.

"Morning."

Sasuke merely looked up and handed him his plate. Naruto took it and sat down at the counter, not waiting to start eating, but watching the other as he floated around the kitchen. Serving himself what was left, he sat next to Naruto and looked at the time.

"It's 11:00. Hopefully your bad habits won't enter my routine."

Naruto angled his head as he cut his sausage.

"Hopefully your bad habits won't enter my bed."

Sasuke dropped his fork in his dish but opted to ignore him, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Notes:

_Kirin, Asahi_: brands of Japanese beer. Notice unfunny association of _Kirin_ (homophonic pun of an electric-type jutsu) to Sasuke and _Asahi_ ("rising sun") to Naruto.

_pecunia non olet_: 'Money doesn't Stink' (i.e. it doesn't matter where it came from). Latin quotation from Emperor Vespasian who held a coin to the nose of his son, who was lolling at his tax on public urinals.

_sake_: In formal situations, the serving flask is held with two hands when pouring to your guest unless you're of a higher social status. The person receiving should lift their glass off the table, holding it with one hand and supporting it with the other. One isn't meant to serve themselves. As one is drinking, they can turn slightly away from anyone of higher status. Among close friends, all these pouring rituals can be abandoned.


	3. Chapter 3

For Emily [NF]

It was a cold Sunday, and due to the fact it was everyone's day off, Sasuke thought to take Naruto to the main department for a tour. He'd bother introducing him to everyone when the model featuring the next Autumn/Winter collection, Mei Terumi, arrived. Being a fashion entrepreneur, he had no time to lose; he wanted Naruto to quickly become familiar with the Uchiha Fashion Group.

It was already approaching noon, and they were walking towards a bookstore for something the blond wanted to buy. Since he was working for the company now, Sasuke wanted Naruto to wear at least one piece of clothing of the Uchiha's trademark. The latter had none of his shirts with him thanks to Sai, so he was more than disposed to accept the Uchiha's offer of free clothes. For once Sasuke was grateful to that Sai guy, who he often saw hanging around Naruto and Sakura when they were in high school, with his irritating merchandise smile and horrendous taste in clothing.

He had picked a black turtleneck sweater that fit snugly on the blond's arms and a belt with 'U' of the same color (he had to promise ramen to make him wear it) for the jeans. If Naruto could pull off an _orange jacket_, he could only look sensational in whatever Sasuke chose him to wear.

Entering the bookstore, the Naruto sprinted towards the gardening section. With a grunt he let himself be dragged in that direction. When the doofus finally stopped to take a book off the shelf, Sasuke bumped into his shoulder, only getting closer when Naruto leaned in to show him a page he was looking at.

"Wouldn't an Italian garden style look good in your backyard?" Naruto asked excitedly. Feeling heat rising to his face Sasuke made a 'hn' and went to the other side of the aisle.

When Naruto finished selecting they left the store. Since it was already twelve-thirty he proposed to go to lunch. Going against the expectations of eating somewhere classy, Sasuke entered a supermarket and bought things they could munch on at a park somewhere. Naruto seemed to like the idea, and before they realized what was happening they were sitting on a patch of grass eating onigiri.

"Couldn't we use a bench? It's not springtime, you know."

"That's no fun on a picnic—"

Naruto froze before biting into another onigiri, realizing what he just said. Why did it feel like they were hanging out all the sudden? Making a sidelong glance he saw Sasuke was done eating, and was lying on the grass with his arms behind his back. It was a sunny day, albeit cold, and it seemed like the sourpuss no longer had any objections about being on the ground. Finished, he put a hand on the other's shoulder, making the brunet's eyes shoot open, though remaining stoic.

"Since I'm feeling generous and you offered me lunch, I can give a free massage right now."

"Eh… Like I'll have one here."

"Oh, that's too bad I guess… Cos I won't take no for an answer."

Before Sasuke could make a full stand, Naruto grabbed his wrist, pushing on some pressure point causing him to crash on the grass.

"What the hell!" Sasuke retorted.

"I said, I won't take no for an answer."

Enjoying the sight of Sasuke looking as livid as a wet cat, he pinned his arms down before the other could recover his composure.

"Come on now. Take it like a man."

If that was a provocation, the brunet just seemed to calm down.

"Oh, is that what it is?" Sasuke smirked.

Despite being a master in deflection, Naruto seemed affected by his words.

"And if it was," he replied curtly.

Sasuke's eyes widened a little, not anticipating such a solemn tone.

"Seeing you on your knees would be an interesting prospect," he then added with a shit-eating grin.

Sasuke emitted what seemed like an angry grunt, forcing him off, not in the mood for indulging the blond's amusement. Considering it was a large park with few people during the cold season, a exercise-type of massage wouldn't have been such a big deal, but dealing with a possible erection in front of Naruto was. He didn't wear a cup on his jewels 24/7.

"If you're dying to touch me, you can do it later. Let's go to the department now."

Giving a clear look of disapproval and muttering incomprehensively, Naruto gathered his things and followed the other down to the sidewalk.

As if a design firm's main building couldn't be bigger, Naruto walked in expecting there to be some kind of bustle, but there was only a guard on watch, standing behind at what could be called an interminable desk. With nothing more than a nod, Sasuke was authorized to lead Naruto past the lobby's front desk to an elevator behind the main ones across from the entrance.

While they stood in the elevator to reach the - go figure - last floor, Naruto noticed Sasuke was tapping his fingers quite impatiently, as if he was uncomfortable. Then suddenly, like a fanfic cliché, the elevator stopped and the lights, after a few moments, turned out. Sasuke gasped as if he had been punched in the stomach. Vexed, Naruto mumbled as he felt around inquisitively for some sort of emergency button until his arm brushed against Sasuke's figure, who was shaking quite noticeably.

"You okay?"

"Push–open, door."

"Eh?"

Hearing the sound of Sasuke sliding a bit against the wall, his breath rate quickly increasing, he searched around more urgently.

"Isn't there a button? Which one?"

"Open—door"

"I'm trying to do that."

And in a half-choked breath Sasuke let out what seemed to be, "The open door button you idiot!".

"Well it's not working…" Naruto replied feeling the button's surface as he pushed it a few times, trying to remain calm while witnessing Sasuke, who usually spoke in a monotonous voice at all times, sounded so frantic.

Bending his knees over where the Uchiha was on floor, he could hear the other taking off his jacket, as if it somehow would make a difference. Having realized Sasuke's symptoms seemed like that of a claustrophobe, he wanted try to reassure him in case the former was having a panic attack - the button-pressing could wait. Not really knowing what to say, he took both of Sasuke's hands and rubbed gently, as if trying to get him to focus of something else. The brunet continued to breath heavily but eventually dropped his head against the other's shoulder.

Feeling the shaking diminish, Naruto began to stroke his arms.

"Close your eyes."

Not that he really could see anything anyway, Sasuke closed his eyes.

"I want you to tense and release certain areas of your body when I tell you to. Calmly inhale, tense a group of muscles and hold the tension for about eight seconds. Exhale slowly when you release the tension and relax. We'll start from your feet."

After less than half and hour Sasuke was doing somewhat better, focused on what Naruto was telling him to do than the situation. When he seemed collected enough the blond pressed all the buttons he could feel and somehow the elevator started moving again, much to his relief, bringing the light back on. Sasuke was sitting with his legs stretched out and his shirt half undone, arms abandoned at his sides and his head slightly lifted, as if overcome with relief.

When the door finally opened, Naruto collected Sasuke's jacket and swung a pale arm over his shoulder, without posing any questions, helping the Uchiha out of the elevator. Walking to a bench, they sat for a bit in silence. It took a minute before Naruto started checking over him, slightly massaging his shoulder with one hand, before Sasuke grabbed his wrist, folding it in his for a moment.

"Thanks."

Despite the unexpected occurrence, the rest of the afternoon went relatively smooth - if you don't count the stunt Naruto pulled in Sasuke's office, because the former had to compulsively open every drawer he saw - he could almost say it was fun…or something, because work was supposed to be serious! This time they took the stairs - a shitload of them - to leave because there was no reason to risk repeating the episode twice in the same day. Ever since he started working for his father's company in Itachi's place he had experiencing various anxiety attacks. If he were to let a doctor analyze what triggered them he was sure some 'fear about a social or family situation' would come up, and to him that sounded ridiculous—he was totally confident. There had to be some physical cause…

When they reached the bottom floor of the building Naruto gave out a 'finally', not waiting to get to the door which was locked. When 'the boss' finally reached it the guard unlocked the door, making Naruto slip him a glare. Amused, Sasuke said something to the doorkeeper before exiting after him.

"So what do you think?" Sasuke asked after they walked a block.

Naruto looked back at him and seemed to shrug his shoulders, only to give a reply Sasuke was not expecting.

"I think you do a good job."

Sasuke's mind froze a little, as if the words had echoed around him. Not really sure what to say, he continued to act as if it was a normal answer to him. "And -"

"I'll be happy to work with you."

Having arrived at Sasuke's place, Naruto kicked off his shoes and literally dropped on the sofa, as if he had some incredibly hard day, to just jolt up like he had been resuscitated by cardiac defibrillation.

"Do you wanna go out again?"

The brunet's face remained blank at the question, and after a moment he said what Naruto must have been expecting.

"Why?"

"Cos I feel like it, that's why."

Sasuke didn't push the question further, and just tapped his door-key on the table.

"Sure, I guess." He took off his jacket and tossed it over a chair, not really feeling like changing clothes like he always did when he came back home. "Do you know where you wanna go at least?"

"How 'bout a trip to Mount Hokage? I go there all the time."

Not sounding like a bad idea Sasuke agreed to go if by his motorcycle, unwilling to wait for the bus, or worse, go by bicycle.

In less than an hour Sasuke headed to the garage and pulled out his black Ducati, and considering his expression, even Naruto was impressed when he saw it.

The slouched seat obliged Naruto to sit close to Sasuke, not to mention the feeling he would fly off if he did not. Before he could get used to the helmet Sasuke had given him, the latter hit the gas and Naruto instinctively held his hands on the other's waist. The gripping only continued when they reached massive road dips, which made the ride pretty exciting, he had to admit.

By the time they reached the top, Naruto had already been enjoying the scenery. Every week or two he would get away from town to come here. In reality he wished to travel, but his business was still in a crucial phase.

Sasuke turned off the engine and took off his helmet. After putting his keys in his pocket, he got down after Naruto. They were just a hill away from the mount, and there was thick vegetation below them. Seeing Naruto take off his shoes and jacket, taking out keys and cell phone, he did the same, imagining Naruto was going to do one of his "health exercise" things. Then, without warning, Naruto came behind him in a rugby tackle that swept him off his feet, to then pick him up like a babe in arms.

"W-what!" Barely even having the time to fluster, his eyes caught the direction Naruto was lurching towards.

"No-no way Naruto!"

Naruto made a sound in effort to jump that was closely followed by a yelp and a 'Yeahhh' before meeting an inevitable splash.

Bursting out from the water surface with "I'm going to strangle you" on his lips for jumping off the near cliff top into the lake _with him_, Sasuke felt Naruto take him by the elbow, pulling him in the direction of shallow water. Finally managing to get his hair out of his face, Sasuke glared at the younger man and was ready to kick his ass. But before he even made a fist the blond was bursting into joyful laughter that threw him off. He brought his hands to Sasuke's face and kissed him.

On the cheek.

"Don't take it personally buddy," he said after wheezing with laughter a bit more, "You just had to see your face!"

With his heart still pounding, Sasuke scowled and headed towards shore, sitting on the first rock in sight, in attempt to wring out his expensive trousers.

While Naruto continued to swim carelessly, Sasuke decided to take off his wet clothing, leaving it on a rock in the late afternoon sun. Feeling strangely more relaxed, he just laid back for some moments, until he felt drops of water above him as the sound of clothes came to the ground.

"Hey you. It was a joke. I won't pull anything else, I swear. Come for a swim!"

Sasuke snickered but complied, planning to dunk the blond's head under water at the first chance.

By the time their clothes were relatively dry, dusk was approaching and they started to back up. Mostly over Naruto's reckless prank, he ran a hand through his wet hair and adjusted his helmet on his head. After the blonde had hopped on, he hit the gas and decided it was his turn to give Naruto a little adventure. The latter seemed to take it well though, just holding him a little more tight.

Slightly exhausted, Sasuke plopped on the couch in a bathrobe after a hot shower, realizing Naruto was in his boxers just across from him. Trying not to let his eyes linger more than they already had during their latest trip today, he opted to do what he had been putting off too long...

"I'm gonna go upstairs and get dressed..."

Naruto looked up at him from his magazine with what looked like a suspicious look, but Sasuke just narrowed his eyes and head towards the staircase, pausing his step at the first baluster. Shutting his eyes, he soon realized the other was behind him so he turned around in annoyance.

"Anything you have a problem with Sasuke, I can help you with it," the blond confidently smirked as if he were reading his face like a book.

He rolled his eyes figuring it was best to not give the idiot any ideas by falling for his provocation. "I doubt that."

As if disappointed by his reaction Naruto continued to follow him upstairs until they reached his bedroom. Turning to give him another dirty look he caught the blond was staring, quite clearly, at his lower back. Swallowing and trying avoid certain thoughts, he reached for the door knob until he saw Naruto's hand on it before his, feeling the other standing right behind him, faintly touching his shoulder.

"Your body is tense, and you seem a bit fidgety. Do you want me to do something?" Naruto lightly breathed into his ear. His resolve breaking, Sasuke touched the hand before his and turned sideways, as the other quickly took the cue and pressed his body against the door, making Sasuke's arms brace against the polished wood.

Hands quickly sliding up his thighs lifting his cotton robe, he hissed feeling Naruto rubbing his pelvis, still clothed, under his garments. Wincing at the blissful torture of it all, he pushed back onto him, which seemed to excite the other more.

Jamming himself more directly inside now that he was erect, Naruto felt crazy for trying to fuck Sasuke into the door, but not enough to stop being so turned on.

"Damn, _you_," he muttered in a few breathes, grabbing ahold of his erection, sliding it down the beautiful pathway to sodomy. "There's no prep for something like this. Not between _us_."

Yanking the black robe off and turning the Uchiha around to face him, Naruto's fingers at pried at the brunet's opening as he lifted him up against the door. Taken by excitement, Sasuke tried not to clench, knowing he was going back down in seconds.

But as if in slow motion, the other started kissing him, softly and earnestly, as Sasuke slided into an embrace that plunged the younger man further into him with each break of breath. Moaning in the said man's mouth, the rhythm grew even as the way finally broke through. Biting and digging his fingers into Naruto's lightly-tanned skin, the grip on his glutei tightened and slammed him all the way down.

"Sasuke. Saaasuke."

Distracting him from his fantasies, Sasuke turned his eyes at Naruto.

"What," he almost growled.

"Weren't you going upstairs? You've been staring at that banister for over ten minutes."

"Yeah yeah," reluctantly making his way to his room, leaving his dreams behind him.

Naruto continued reading, slightly amused that the Uchiha stood there gawking for so long.

_He must have a lot on his mind…_

Taking one last look at the article on designed landscapes Naruto decided he was getting chilly, so he made his way to his room on the third floor, his eye wandering to the Uchiha's room when he reached the second, seeing by the crack under the door that it was dark. Surprised, he tip-toed next to Sasuke's door. Not sure why he was concerned, he decided he would knock to check on him, but then he heard a gasp. Finally adding one plus one, Naruto felt the blood rising to his face, and he darted back to the stairs, sprinting straight to his room.

_He's masturbating!_ Not that it was something strange, even for someone so far up his own ass as the Uchiha, but he had sensed something before... The way Sasuke has been looking at him all day. Hell, how Sasuke was _always_ looking at him, if the time the other pinned him to the floor was not obvious enough.

Having abstained from relationships (thus sex, because one-night stands got old quickly) since as long as he could remember to dedicate himself to his career, he had a hard time processing the idea of Sasuke, of all people, lusting after him. Maybe it was best to give in, and get this chemical imbalance out of their system before it just got complicated...

Taking the house phone, Naruto rang Sasuke's room, even if he knew the latter was probably still "busy", and surprisingly, he was answered immediately.

"Hey, it's me, could you come to my room? I need a pillow, your cat took mine." The other was quiet for a few seconds before answering, "Yeah, sure." In no more than one minute was Sasuke standing at his door in what looked like his pyjamas, holding a pillow at his side.

After throwing it on the blond's bed, making the cat sprint out of the room, he turned to leave when an arm blocked his way.

"Remember that time on the terrace, Sasuke?"

* * *

Notes:

From _"Close your eyes."_: What Naruto performs on Sasuke is PMR (Progressive Muscle Relaxation). It's a technique for stress and anxiety relief and can have various benefits when regularly practiced, even on mild phobia.

_cardiac defibrillation_: fancy way to call DC shock

_Ducati_: If you're curious, the model Sasuke rides is a 2010 Ducati Hypermotard 796 (I don't know anything about motorcycles, but yeah).


End file.
